


Slowly, it's taking over me

by CasualEarper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, WayHaught Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualEarper/pseuds/CasualEarper
Summary: Prompt: Waverly letting herself into Nicole’s and catching her cleaning house rocking out to Britney.What is she doing? She wondered for herself.A soft sound could be heard from inside the house, so Waverly put her ear against the door. It was music. And Waverly knew exactly what kind if music it was. Nicole was listening to the classic Toxic, by no other than the iconic Britney Spears.





	Slowly, it's taking over me

**Prompt: Waverly letting herself into Nicole’s and catching her cleaning house rocking out to Britney.**

_Stupid Carl_ , Waverly thought to herself, _always messing up orders and taking too long breaks._ It had been a particularly hard day at work today, a lot of people came in for the happy hour they have every Friday, and it was only her and Carl on duty today.

Waverly didn’t like to use the word “hate”, but if there ever was a time, it was now. Waverly _hated_ working with Carl. He was alway late, always wanted to leave early, and he didn’t get the orders right, _seriously, how hard is it to remember “One light beer”_. She didn’t understand how he even got a job there, but she figured it had something to do with his parents knowing the owner, and him needing a job to get out of their basement for a couple of hours every other day.

The car ride home wasn’t any better. Her stereo had decided to stop working, which meant no music, and she couldn’t finish her audiobook. As a bonus Wynonna didn’t fill the tank when she borrowed the car last night, so Waverly had to stop for gas along with what seemed to be half of Purgatory. 

She didn’t like to complain, but this day could not be worse. At least she was going to Nicole’s place now, she sent a text that she’d be late while waiting in line to get gas, but she hadn’t gotten a response yet. 

At least it was the weekend now, and neither her or Nicole had to go in to work until Tuesday, which meant that they had three whole days to spend staying at home, with only each other. It felt like an eternity since they had had that. Nicole had been really busy at the station, ever since Nedley retired. She was always going out of her way to make everything perfect, and try to make sure that everyone liked her. Waverly thought that she still felt like a bit of an outsider there, and that she had to please everyone around her, even if it meant she had a lot more at her plate.

Waverly knew that Nicole needed this weekend just as much as she did.

After a short ride, Waverly had finally arrived at Nicole’s house, and the light shining through the windows lit up the dark winter evening; giving her a warm feeling inside, something that reminded her of a real home.

The snow crunched under the soles of her shoes as she walked to the house, and she wrapped her scarf another round around her neck and bottom of her chin. It was cold outside, and Waverly still had her _Shorty’s_ crop top from work, she figured she could change into some clothes she had left in Nicole’s room, or if she was lucky, she could borrow one of Nicole’s old police academy hoodies. She always lived wearing them, feeling surrounded by Nicole’s smell.

She kicked her feet against the side of the stairs before she stepped up to the door, giving it three knocks, and putting a smile on her face. _God, she had missed Nicole._

Waverly waited for her beautiful girlfriend to open the door, and pull her in for a hug and a kiss, but no one opened. She stepped closer to the door and knocked again. Still nothing. 

_What is she doing?_ She wondered for herself.

A soft sound could be heard from inside the house, so Waverly put her ear against the door. It was music. And Waverly knew exactly what kind if music it was. Nicole was listening to the classic _Toxic_ , by no other than the iconic Britney Spears.

Waverly just fell a little more in love with Nicole in that moment. When she was a kid, the first poster she had put up on her wall was one of Britney Spears that she stole from one of Willa’s magazines, and she used to make up dances in her mirror to her songs.

She sneaked from the door and over to one of the windows at the front of the house, and peeked inside. 

Sure enough, Nicole was setting the table, and rocking out to the music. She had picked up one of the forks and sang into it like a microphone, with a burning passion. 

Waverly stood outside for a moment longer, watching as Nicole cleaned the last things up, while dancing like nobody was watching. Of course, Waverly was watching, and she was loving every second of it. Nicole didn’t let loose often enough, and it warmed Waverly’s heart to see that her girlfriend had it in her.

The cold soon crept through her coat and she decided that it was time to go inside. She didn’t want to disturb Nicole when she was having such a free moment. She remembered Nicole telling her about the extra key that was hidden under the knob on the staircase handrail. Waverly quickly went to get it and then turned to the door. 

She put the key in the lock as quietly as possible, and waited for a moment in the song when she could turn it to the beat of the music. Nicole didn’t seem to notice anything, and the music kept playing. Waverly continued her mission, and opened the door very slowly, trying to get inside without being seen or heard. 

It worked. _Sheriff isn’t as on guard when she’s not on duty_ , Waverly thought and smiled to herself.

She managed to get her shoes and her coat off, and get over to the door frame to the kitchen without Nicole knowing she was there. The girl in question was doing some dishes, and was shaking her hips and singing with Britney.

Waverly bit her lip and felt the smile creep upon her face. She was grinning. 

Nicole went to get her phone to change the song, and saw a text from Waverly. She sent her an answer apologizing for not answering sooner, but she soon heard a ping from behind her. 

She quickly turned around and felt relief mixed with horror when she saw her girlfriend watching her from the door frame to the kitchen.

“Waverly! How long have you been here? I didn’t hear you come in…” Nicole said and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her in for a hug.

Waverly leaned in and gave Nicole a passionate kiss.

“Wow, what was that for?” 

Waverly licked her lips. “I don’t know, maybe… _you’re toxic, and I’m slipping under_ …”

Nicole looked mortified. A blush started to appear on her face and she bit her lip.

“How much of it did you see? Did you hate it?” She said and lowered her head awkwardly.

“No, no, Baby, never, I loved it! I loved to see you be so free, and you really had some moves over there,” Waverly said with a giggle, and Nicole responded with a light laugh.

Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s neck, and pulled her down to rest their foreheads together.

“How about this, we have some dinner, enjoy the wonderful meal you cooked, talk some about our days… and then we go upstairs and I might show you some of _my_ moves?”

Nicole groaned and pulled Waverly in by the hips.

“I think that sounds, like a _great_ plan, Baby…”

Waverly winked at her and walked over to the table, making sure that Nicole watched the sway of her hips as she went.

Nicole stared at her, and she could practically feel her pupils dilating. “Mm, god baby, a girl like you should wear a warning…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from my Tumblr! Go give it a follow and send me another prompt! @CasualEarper
> 
> Let me know what you think below!


End file.
